Mobile devices, such as cellular telephones or so-called smart devices, often include multiple applications such as an address book, calendar, task list, and even email that can be accessed at the same time. However, many users find it difficult or inconvenient to use even two applications simultaneously. For example, it is often annoying to be asked to update data in one application while otherwise working with another application. Additionally it is often unwise to update data in an application when otherwise preoccupied (e.g., a user is asked being asked to provide data in a calendar, address book, task list, etc. while driving). Accordingly, a system that is able to integrate information into an application while otherwise working with another application or being otherwise preoccupied without significant inconvenience to a user is needed.